Years of Change
by Miami Scene
Summary: All Jessie wanted was a quiet year at Hogwarts. But between helping the twins and keeping the peace between Harry & Ron, Jessie knows this year's going to be anything but quiet!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my this is diffinatly later then a week...sorry about that...I could not think of a summary :P I've also been and horse camp since Sunday. But on a postive note...for me anyway I rode my horse one handed in a show for the first time! We came out with second place!**

**My apologies before hand if this doesn't seem like my best work. I wrote the first full two chapters and half the third one when I was still doing 'Maybe Change is Good After All' I redid what I could but if it doesn't seem stellar, don't worry, once were past chapter three the writing will get better.**

**Now to thank my lovely reviewers;**

**M: Glad you Looovvveee iiiittttt XD**

**FallenStarx3: Sorry for the delay :)**

**Curious: Pip is a Sket...something I created...**

**I only on Jessie, Pip, Miss. Carter, and Mrs. Livingston.**

**Read and Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 1: Letter From Ron**

"MISS. CARTER!" Jessie exclaimed sprinting down the orphanage hall.

"Yes Jessie?" Miss. Carter replied looking up from the adoption form she was looking over.

"Ron owled me! His dad got tickets to The Quidditch World Cup!" Jessie smiled waving a piece of parchment excitedly.

"What pray-tell is the Quidditch World Cup?" Mrs. Livingston snapped walking in.

"Is a sport, on brooms."

"A broom is meant for sweeping. And nothing else!" She hissed setting another stack of papers on Miss. Carter's desk.

"Why can't you get it through your bloody head! I am a witch! Always have been! And that's NOT going to change!" Jessie said her voice rising.

"When does Mrs. Weasley want you at the Burrow?" Miss. Carter said breaking in.

"Tomorrow morning if possible. Ron said the twins and Gin are challenging me to a Quidditch game." Jessie replied turning to the motherly women.

"Alright. Go get packed."

"YESSSSS!" Jessie exclaimed running out the room and up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She would be finally getting out of the orphanage! Seeing Ron, Harry, Hermione, Gin, Fred, and George!

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"JESSIE!" Miss. Carter called.

"What?" Jessie called running from the living room where her trunk and backpack were.

"A girl your age is here to see you hun…says she goes to school with you." Miss Carter said opening the door into the 'waiting' room.

"'MIONE!" Jessie exclaimed spotting her friend in one of the chairs.

"Hey Jessie." Hermione smiled hugging her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Ron's."

"I am, but Mrs. Weasley asked us to pick you up."

"Oh!" Jessie laughed "Lemme go get my trunk."

She darted into the living room, grabbing her back pack and throwing it over her shoulder and grabbing the handle on her trunk and drug it into the hall.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Have fun dear! Nice to meet you Jessie!" Mrs. Granger called through the window.

"You too!" Jessie called back. "Wow they sure leave quickly."

"Yeah we-" Hermione was interrupted by a shout.

"ATTACK!" Jessie looked up in time to see the twins & Ginny racing towards her and Hermione.

"RUN!" Jessie exclaimed laughing.

Hermione went one way and Jessie went the other. Looking behind her Jessie mentally cursed herself for being faster than Hermione, mainly because Ginny was hightailing it after Hermione, and the twins were hot on Jessie's heals.

"UH PIP LITTLE HELP!" Jessie called running past the bird.

"EYE CAPT'IN!" Pip replied before changing into a Fang sized dog and ran after Fred.

"GO ON WITHOUT ME!" Fred cried dramatically as Pip jumped him.

Jessie groaned. Why couldn't Pip have caught George, after all he is the faster of the two.

"CHEATER!" Jessie cried as George tackled her to the ground.

The teens rolled for a moment before coming to a halt. George was laying on top of Jessie, his body pressed into hers.

"Alright love bird! You caught her. You can get off her now." Ginny panted as she and Hermione yanked George off.

"HELP!" Fred shouted.

The others burst out laughing at the sight, Pip was sitting on Fred's chest talking to him happily.

"PIP! Come here!" Jessie called through snorts of laughter as George leaned heavily against her clutching his stomach.

"Boys! Your covered in dirt!" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed from the door.

"Race you there!" George shouted sprinting towards the house.

"FASLE START!" Jessie yelled sprinting after him.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"You're a cheat!" George complained flopping heavily on the couch.

"How?" Jessie grinned walking in behind Ginny and Hermione.

Even with George's head start Jessie had beaten him easily.

"Because your freakishly fast!" George exclaimed causing Jessie to giggle.

"It just means I'm in shape." Jessie commented flopping on George's lap causing him to groan loudly.

"GAHH! MIDGET ATTACK!" George cried!

"I'm hardly a midget George!" Jessie laughed remembering the Christmas three years ago when she had jumped him.

"MIDGET!" George cried pretending to faint.

"You're a terrible actor!" Jessie ginned elbowing George's stomach.

"FRED! GEORGE! GO SHOWER! NOW!" Mrs. Weasley shouted before George could retaliate. "You too please Jessie dear."

"Why do you yell at us and not her!" Fred complained getting up.

"Because she's a guest. You boys live here!" Ginny replied imitating her mother, causing said mother to throw her youngest a glare.

"Come on." Jessie sighed pulling George up. "Lets go hit the shower."

"Together!" Fred and George said in unison following their friend into the kitchen.

"In your dreams Weasely's!" Jessie laughed.

**Thats the first chapter...lemme know what you think...**

**Review! :D**


	2. Quidditch Practice

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I was a bit hesitant to do this one but you all reinforced my want to do it :)**

**I wont go down without a fight**

**ChibiLovezx**

**Just a Reader P**

**I only own Jessie.**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 2: Quidditch Practice **

"How are we gonna pick our teams?" Ginny asked later as 6 teenagers walked out to the meadow.

The twins, Ginny, and Jessie were carrying their brooms and Ron and Hermione each had a lawn chair so they could watch.

"Simple." George grinned mischievously "I CALL JESSIE!" He shouted grabbing Jessie and throwing her over his shoulder and running up the hill

"GEORGE WEASLY PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Jessie exclaimed pounding on the younger twins back.

"That makes me feel so loved!" Fred shouted after them.

Jessie let up on George long enough to make sure that Fred or Ginny had grabbed her broom. Once she saw Ginny carrying it she resumed her assault on George's back. When George reached the crest of the hill he finally put her down, Jessie ducked under his arm and moved over to Ginny.

"Okay its settled boys against girls!" Jessie said grinning at George.

"Oh the war is on!" Fred commented mounting his broom. The other three followed suit.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"VICTORY!" Jessie and Ginny shouted! The game had gone on for a good two hours until Jessie finally caught the Snitch, her and Ginny beating the twins 250 points to 100.

"'Tis a sad day when two wee girls can beat the famous Weasley Twins." A voice called from beside Ron and Hermione.

"BILL! CHARLIE!" The twins and Ginny exclaimed flying down to the ground to see their siblings.

"They cheated Billie!" Fred said in a small voice, pretending to cry.

"As if!" Jessie said poking Fred in the side as she walked past.

"How 'bout a rematch?" Ginny suggested slyly. "But this time we add Bill and Charlie."

"Okay." The Twins agreed.

"You guys get Charlie and we get Bill." Ginny smiled "That way you don't have all beaters on your team.

"How come you get a chaser and we don't?" Fred asked.

Bill laughed "I was beater not a chaser Fred."

"But Jessie's a chaser on the Gryffindor team. She's actually REALLY good." George said proudly.

"Instead of feeding my dear ego lets get up in the air." Jessie laughed dodging George's arm.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"George was right. You are a good chaser." Charlie said as everyone trucked back to the Burrow.

Ginny, Jessie, and Bill had beaten the twins and Charlie 450 points to 430

"Ya but I've never seen the twins work so hard to win! Even at school!" Jessie commented.

"We weren't about to let a bunch of girls beat us…again!" George said looking down at Jessie.

"Bunch of girls!" Bill exclaimed before sprinting after George who was currently high-tailing it back to the house.

The remaining 6 burst out laughing. When a loud crash reached Jessie's ears she dropped her broom and sprinted towards the house.

"What happened!" She exclaimed. Reaching George and Bill before the others.

"We thought mum had left the door open!" Bill said getting to his feet.

"George?" Jessie asked noticing that George hadn't moved.

She quickly dropped to her knees, ignoring the pain in them when the glass cut her.

"George?" Jessie tried again shaking George's shoulder gently.

"You guys okay!" Charlie asked worriedly coming in the others.

At the sight of his twin Fred went deathly pale. "George?"

"I'm here." George mumbled into the floor.

"Fred help me get him up." Jessie said grabbing George's arm. Fred did the same.

"Good gracious! What happened!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"George and Bill went through the glass door." Charlie said healing his younger brother.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Weasley muttered as she began healing Bill.

"You okay George?" Bill asked sitting beside Jessie on the couch, once his mother was done healing his cuts.

"Oh yeah! Nothing a few well aimed spells won't help." George replied waving his older brother off.

"What the heck is all this noise down here!" Percy snapped walking into the living room.

"Hello to you to Percy." Jessie muttered pulling her bloody knees to her chest.

"I thought only Bill, and George went through the window?" Mrs. Weasley inquired bending down to heal the 14 year old's knees.

"I knelt down to check on George." Jessie answered.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"What are you too whispering about?" Jessie asked looking over Fred's shoulder.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee's" George said proudly, he leaned back a bit so Jessie could see fat toffees in brightly colored wrappers.

"For Weasley Wizarding Wheezes?" Guessed Jessie.

"Bang on." Fred grinned.

"We're going to 'accidentally' drop one at the Dursley's tomorrow when we go get Harry with Dad, Ron, and you." George grinned evilly.

"His bully of a cousin is bound to eat it!" Fred added.

"Just don't let your mum catch you!" Jessie warned in a whisper before walking away.

**Chapter two is done! :) I'm trying to get as many chapters done before I go back to school as I will be taking a double course load :P**

**Review! :D**


	3. Getting Harry

**Okay okay I know this is TOTALLY late...ish! School is completely crazy right now. Anyway on to my lovely reviewers!**

**Brittkitt62442  
><strong>

**Olivia Marie 20  
><strong>

**HSG  
><strong>

**Aena Firestar: I know the twins are epically awesome!  
><strong>

**oliverwoodissohot: I was mad that they didn't have Charlie and Bill in the movies! Also LOVE your screen name!  
><strong>

**ChibiLovezx: Lol I don't!  
><strong>

**angel2u**

**Sara and Kisa: lol you two are awesome! Ur review made my day XD**

**Anywho everyone.**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 3: Getting Harry**

"Alright I'll go first." Mr. Weasley said glancing at the teens in the room. "Jessie you come after me, then Fred, then George and finally Ron."

"Why do I always have to come last!" Ron cried.

"Wait 2 minutes, then follow. Got it boys?" Mr. Weasley said ignoring Ron's comment and looking right at the twins.

"Aye Aye Captain!" George grinned as he and Fred saluted.

Mr. Weasley chuckled at the twins as he stepped into the fire, said the Dursley's address and dropped the flu powder. Jessie waited two minutes after he left, stepped into the fire, she instantly felt warm, she shouted the address and disappeared.

Jessie pulled her elbows into her sides tightly as she spun, she didn't really like traveling by flu powder. She felt her self slow down, the next thing surprised her, she fell into a wall.

"Jessie go back and tell Fred something's wrong!" Mr. Weasley ordered.

"Okay…OW…FRED!" Jessie exclaimed as Fred partly landed on her.

"Fred go back and…GEORGE!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"Cozy." George said wagging his eyebrows at Jessie in the darkness.

"Shut up you pervert!" Jessie snapped trying to shove him off. "RON!"

"Is this where we wanted to be?" Ron asked completely bewildered.

"Yes Ron this is exactly where we wanted to be." George said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"MR. WEASLEY?" Harry's voice called through fire place.

"Harry!" Jessie shouted back "Please tell me this isn't an electric fireplace!"

"Yeah."

"Oh Ecklectric!" Mr. Weasley said grinning happily. "With a plug and everything? Well I must have a look at that!"

Jessie chuckled when she saw Ron roll his eyes in the darkness.

"All right, well, stand back Harry."

BANG

Jessie got thrown out of the fireplace and landed roughly on top of George.

"You okay?"

"Yup. Just going to need to take another shower." Jessie replied as Fred helped her up. "Thanks Fred."

Jessie helped George up as she heard Mr. Dursley snap at Mr. Weasley. She had a feeling this would not end well.

"Where's your trunk Harry?"

"In my room."

"We'll get it." Fred volunteered as George tugged on Jessie's arm.

Jessie allowed herself to be drug out of the living room.

"You remember where Harry's room is?" Fred asked.

"You volunteered and you don't even remember where it is?" Jessie exclaimed you knot head!"

"He's more looks than brains." George teased.

"Tell me about it."

"OI!"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

A few frantic hours later Jessie was sitting on the couch in the living room going over her summer homework. Her head shot up when she heard the twins thunder down the stairs.

"Where's the fire?" Jessie asked as the twins ran into the living room.

"Mum's on a rampage!" Fred stated glancing quickly over his shoulder.

"She's trying to find our products!" George threw in gesturing to his and Fred's bulging pockets.

Jessie tossed her book aside and standing up "Come on, you can hide some in my trunk. She'll never look there."

"Really?" George asked.

"Ya." Jessie left the room "Coming?"

The twins ran after her and up the stairs.

****Ducks random objects being thrown** sorry for the insanely short chapter...I do have two others fully written and they are better! I swear!**

**Review! :D**


	4. Wake Up Call

**Sorry for taking so long, I have a couple assignments over due at school, so I've been trying to focus on those, it failed :( Anyway I want to thank my reviewers:**

**Olivia Marie 20**

**angel2u**

**Brittkitt62442**

**ChibiLovezx**

**I love you all!**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 4: Wake Up Call**

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Jessie shouted jumping up and down on George's bed the next morning.

"5 more minutes." George muttered rolling over.

Jessie let out a loud shriek as she clattered to the floor.

"Whatca doing down there firstie?" Fred asked tiredly, leaning over the edge of his bed, his hair messed up and his eyes half open.

"George knocked me off his bed." Jessie huffed pulling her self to her feet "Now. Come. On."

"OI!" George cried as Jessie yanked his covers off him "Do you mind!"

"Not at all!" Jessie grinned, before dodging George's pillow.

"Get up! Your mom says breakfast is ready."

George moaned rolling on to his back, his left arm over his eyes.

"Come on it'll do you no good to argue." Fred pushed on his twins arm.

"Go way." George muttered.

Jessie crossed her arms over her chest, glancing at Fred. Suddenly both grinned.

"Mum'll be mad." Fred stated as Jessie slipped out of the room.

"So?"

"So, you want to miss out on our last decent meal for several days."

"Eh."

"Never mind eh." Fred grinned at Jessie who'd come back into the room "Lets go."

"ARGH!" George cried bolting up as Jessie dumped a cup of water on him "JESSIE!"

"Your mum said to do what ever it took to get you up." Jessie chortled "EEP!"

Jessie bolted out the door and down the stairs.

"YOU ARE A HORRBLE CHILD JESSIE BLACK!" George shouted from the door way "Shut up." he directed at his cackling twin.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"The twins are up." Jessie stated sitting in a chair at the kitchen table.

"I could have sworn I heard a banshee scream up there." Mr. Weasley stated looking over his paper.

Jessie hid her face behind her hand stifling a laugh.

Ginny leaned across the table "What'd you do?"

"Waters a great way to light a fire under certain twins."

Ginny snorted "You didn't!"

"I did."

Ginny laughed, high fiving Jessie.

"Good wake up call?" Ginny asked a few minutes later when the twins came down the stairs.

Fred snickered while George threw a glare at his sister. Hermione raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Ron grumbled falling into his chair.

"So you don't miss the port key." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Then you'll be stuck here with mum while were watching the match." George grinned.

"Shut it." Ron grumbled "OW!"

Ron rubbed the back of his head eying his mum.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"I can't believe mum took away our Skyving Snack boxes!" George grumbled as he, Fred, and Jessie trailed behind the rest of the group.

"I told you to leave them alone." Jessie retorted.

"They were OURS! She had no right to take them!" Fred retorted.

"Hello Amos!" Mr. Weasley called, bringing the twins and Jessie out of their conversation.

"Arthur! Its about time!"

Jessie jumped when someone jumped down from the large tree.

"And this strapping young man must be Cedric."

"Sir." The handsome teenager smiled shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Stop it." Jessie hissed when Fred mocked Cedric under his breath.

Fred stuck his tongue out at Jessie playfully as the trio followed the others through the woods.

"Come on everyone! Quickly." Mr. Weasley "Well miss it."

"Why is everyone standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked as everyone knelt in a tight circle around a dirty boot.

"That's not just any manky old boot mate." Fred replied

"Its a port key." George finished steering Jessie around Harry towards the boot.

Jessie glanced over her shoulder with a confused express and mouthed 'Port Key?' to Harry, who just shrugged.

"Come on firstie." Fred said dropping to his knees, George doing the same.

"All you have to do is touch it like this." George demonstrated poking the boot.

Jessie cringed slightly but knelt down between the twins anyway.

"After three." Amos said "One, two."

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley called.

"Three!" Amos shouted as Harry grabbed the boot.

Jessie couldn't help but let out a small grunt as she felt a pull behind her navel. She felt Fred and George banging into her as they moved.

"Alright kids let go!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"WHAT!" "EXCUSE ME?" Hermione and Jessie shouted simultaneously.

"LET GO!"

Jessie detached her finger from the boot at the same time as the twins, everyone hurtling towards the ground. Jessie groaned as she hit the hard cold ground. She laid there for a few minutes before George came over.

"Interested in a knight in shining armor?" George asked holding out his hand.

"Yes." Jessie replied allowing George to pull her up "But I suppose you'll do."

"You wound me." George gasped putting his right hand over his heart.

Jessie snicked "Come on."

"Yes ma'am." George grinned.

**Sorry about the delay guys, I have been SUPER busy lately.**

**Review! :D**


	5. Quidditch World Cup

**I'm sooooo sorrrryyy for taking so long to get this up, I've been going great guns with school work and horses so I haven't had as much time to write as usual. I like to keep a chapter or two ahead of myself...but I've been having a hard time doing that. All the reviews I've been getting has given me inspiration to keep going on this series and given me idea's for things to include, you are all the best!**

**HeyItsJess: The spark will come :) For now their little wisps of smoke XD**

**Oliva Marie 20  
><strong>

**Brittkitt62442**

**DarkSpotDotCom and angel2u: I'm glad you like that part. I love writing the relationship between Jessie and the twins, it tends to provide comic relief :)  
><strong>

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 5: Quidditch World Cup**

Jessie raised an eye brow at the tiny tent in front of the group "Are we ALL suppose to fit in there?" She whispered to Fred.

"Apparently." Fred shrugged ducking into the tent, George following.

"Here goes nothin'." Jessie muttered to the leopard cub beside her before hesitantly ducking into the tent.

"Wow." Jessie breathed looking around the large tent.

"I love magic." Harry grinned from beside her.

"Tell me about it."

"Girls. You have that room over there." Mr. Weasley said pointing Hermione, Ginny and Jessie towards a room to their right "Go unpack."

The three girls slipped through the flap. The room was spacious, a bunk bed was running along the same wall as the door, and single bunk was adjacent from it.

"I'll take the single bed." Hermione said dumping her bag onto the bed.

"I guess that leaves us with the bunk bed." Ginny grinned. "Top or bottom?"

"Doesn't matter." Jessie replied.

"You sure?"

Jessie nodded

"I guess I'll take the bottom."

"I get the top then." Jessie grinned tossing her back pack onto the top bunk.

"We have to bunk with Ron and Harry!" George commented coming into the room.

"What a terrible blow!" Fred sighed dramatically collapsing backwards onto Hermione's bed.

"Do you mind?" Hermione asked, clearly annoyed.

"Do you?" George grinned flopping on Ginny's bed.

Hermione shot the younger twin a glare.

"Apparently she does."

"BOYS!" Mr. Weasley called "Get out here and leave the girls alone!"

"Party pooper." Fred huffed standing up "We know when were not wanted."

"Well your not." Hermione stated.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. I need you three to go across the field and get some water." Mr. Weasley said as the teenagers slipped out of the tent.

"Alright." Ron sighed grabbing a large bottle from his dad and walked off.

Harry and Hermione quickly followed him, the trio disappeared into the crowd.

"You four can go into the woods and get some wood for a fire."

"Yes sir." Fred smiled bowing low, George followed suit.

Jessie and Ginny laughed as they walked off.

"Wait for us!" The twins shouted.

Jessie and Ginny looked at each other, grinning, before taking off towards the woods.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"That looks gross." George informed his dad dumping his load of wood by the circle of stones.

"Your mother made it." Mr. Weasley frowned "We're just heating it up."

"Still looks gross." Fred stated wrinkling his nose.

"Ginny, Jessie would you go put the drinks in the fridge?"

"Sure dad." Ginny said before grabbing Jessie's arm and dragging her back into the tent.

Jessie opened the bag that held the pumpkin juice and orange juice.

"You'd think we were going to be gone for two months, not two days." Ginny grinned as Jessie handed her a large jug of pumpkin juice.

"I'm glad she packed more than necessary." Jessie stated handing Ginny the jug of orange juice "Means I don't have to drink pumpkin juice."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"What is that?" George asked when Jessie came out of the tent later that evening.

"What's what?" Jessie asked looking around.

"That!" Fred pointed to the red plaid button up shirt Jessie was wearing over a black t-shirt.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Its red." George replied.

"So?"

"Were supporting the Irish remember?" Fred stated pointing to his own green and white painted face.

"Red is Bulgaria's color." Bill explained as he and Charlie came up to the trio.

"Oh. I'll go change."

"Not so fast." Charlie said pulling out his wand.

Jessie raised an eyebrow as Charlie murmured a spell under his breath.

"There ya go."

Jessie looked down at her shirt, it was green instead of red "Wow! Thanks."

"No problem. Now I think the twins want to do something with your face."

Fred and George grinned nodding eagerly.

"Come on firstie" Fred grinned.

"Oh no." Jessie groaned allowing the twins to drag her over to where the others were putting on face paint.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Blimey how far up are we?" Ron asked looking around as the group climb yet another set of stairs.

Jessie peered down as she walked along the railing on the small platform.

"Yikes." Jessie squeaked grabbing George's arm.

"You okay?" George asked her, nudging Fred.

"Is it too late to say I'm afraid of heights?" Jessie asked nervously.

"You play Qudditch!" Fred exclaimed.

"Ya but that's different!" Jessie replied.

"Yes because it totally makes sense for someone who's afraid of heights to feel totally safe on a stick of wood with a mind of its own verses magically built, sturdy stands." George said sarcastically.

"Don't laugh." Jessie replied still holding on to George's arm.

"Come on firstie-"

"-don't look down." George said threading his fingers through hers.

"Easy for you to say." Jessie muttered.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Guess we get the front." George grinned flopping down near the end of the first row.

Jessie grinned sitting in the seat to Georges left.

"Suits me fine." Fred replied flopping into the seat on Jessie's left.

The box began filling up the trio didn't pay much attention, they were too busy watching the stadium.

"Ahh and here's Lucis!" Fudge suddenly greeted.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Jessie and the Twins spun in their seats to see Lucis Malfoy, his son Draco, what looked to be his mother and Evan Crape.

"Jezebel." Crape grinned.

"Jerk ." Jessie hissed turning to look at the pitch as she slid closer to George.

"What did you just call me." Crape whispered leaning closer to Jessie only to have Fred push him away, while George wrapped a protective arm around Jessie pulling her closer.

"FRED!" Percy snapped from beside the twin.

"Evan sit down!" Malfoy's mother exclaimed.

Crape sat down behind Jessie, folding his arms over his chest grinning smugly as Percy continued to scold Fred under his breath.

"I don't care what Percy says. Thanks Fred." Jessie whispered.

There were very few people Jessie was genuinely afraid of, and Crape was one of them.

"Ready Minister?" Bagman asked.

"Whenever you are." Fudge responded.

"Sonorus." Bagman cast making his voice would carry across the pitch and began speaking.

Jessie felt herself blush when George began whispering random words in her ear.

"And without further ado allow me to introduce the Bulgarian mascots!"

"I wonder what they brought? Ahh! Veela!"

"Oh shit!" Muttered Jessie. She'd read about them, quickly wrapped an arm around George's torso and held tightly to his coat, and grabbed Fred's forearm tightly.

The Veela slowly began to dance as music started Jessie glanced at George, he thankfully had had the sense to stick his fingers in his ears. Fred however was trying to get up.

"Fred sit down!" Jessie said yanking on his arm. "You too Percy!" She added snatching Percy's robes and kicking his shin.

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Review! :D**


	6. The Dark Mark

**OH MY GOSH! I AM SOOOOOOO SUPER SORRY FOR THE MAJOR DELAY IN THIS CHAPTER! Things, as usual, have been crazy! With the cold snaps we've been having here, my knitting obsession hit me full force! Yes I said knitting ;) I kept meaning to add this chapter one day during lunch break at school but I usually got distracted. Anyway I hope you are still here :)**

**Olivia Marie 20: Thank you :)**

**Brittkitt62442: Thank You :)**

**angel2u: Me too XD**

**Sliver Stars: Thanks :)**

**carmeleissle5cullen**

**Blacksgurl525: Aww Thank you SO much! **

**Kagehana013: Thank you SO MUCH! **

**Thank you for anyone who stuck with me through my unintentional hiatus!**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 6: The Dark Mark**

"That was the most AMAZING game ever!" Jessie told the twins as they walked across the large field towards the tent.

Everyone in the group was buzzing, adrenaline pumping through them. George suddenly grinned evilly.

"Uh oh." Jessie groaned "Now what?"

George spun so his back was to Jessie and he crouched down.

"Go on then." Fred grinned.

"What am I two?"

"Just shut up and get on." George stated.

Jessie hesitantly climbed onto George's back, her legs going around his waist, her right arm around his neck.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

George stood up quickly.

"EEP!" Jessie tightened her grip around George's neck.

"Don't strangle me."

Jessie loosened her grip "Sorry."

"Ready?"

"Will it make a difference if I say no?"

"Not at all." George grinned before taking off towards the tent.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"There's no one like Krum!" Ron stated later that night standing on a small platform in the middle of the tent "He's like a bird the way he rides the wind! He's more than an athlete! He's an artist!"

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny teased.

"Shut up." Ron huffed.

"Victor I love you!" Fred taunted yanking Ron off the platform.

"Victor I do!" George grinned.

"When we're apart my heart beats for you!" Harry, Fred, George, and Jessie sang at Ron.

"BED!" Mr. Weasley called "All of you!"

"Come on dad!" Ron whined.

"Ya dad things were just getting fun!" George grinned.

"Now!"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie was suddenly jolted awake by a loud scream.

"What was that?" Ginny asked sitting up.

"No idea." Jessie replied tossing off her covers and sliding off the top bunk.

As her feet hit the cold floor they heard several more loud screams.

"Girls!" Mr. Weasley shouted running into the room "We need to get out now!"

"Why?" Ginny asked jumping out of bed.

"Just do it." Mr. Weasley stated leaving the room "BOYS!"

Jessie quickly tugged on her sneakers and grabbed her hoodie off the bunk bed. Hermione and Ginny doing the same.

The trio hurried into the living room where the boys were all standing.

"Whats goin' on?" Fred yawned.

"You guys need to get to the woods." Mr. Weasley stated "And stick together!"

The group of seven hurried outside.

"Oh my god!" Jessie whispered.

"Jessie lets go!" George grabbed Jessie's arm before they took off at a run towards the woods.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

A few yards in Jessie somehow got separated from the group.

"Hey Jezebel were are your lap dogs!" A voice called from the trees. Jessie spun to see Crape.

"Leave me alone Crape!" Jessie hissed "and Fred and George are not lap dogs!"

"Could've fooled me!" Cackled Crape.

"Fuck off!" Jessie finally snapped angrily, looking around for the twins.

"Ohhh testy." Crape grinned.

"Why don't you leave her be." George snarled coming out of nowhere and wrapping a protective arm around Jessie.

"Ah the lap dog is here to rescue the half breed." Crape taunted.

"George!" Jessie warned grabbing George's wrist pushing his wand down "He's not worth it!"

"Better listen to your little girlfriend weasel." Crape taunted.

"George!" Jessie cried grabbing the 16 year old's arms and standing in front of him. "Leave it!"

George glanced down at Jessie, he closed his eyes and nodded. Suddenly Crape gasped. Jessie and George looked at the Slytherin, who was fearfully looking up at the sky.

"Merlin." George muttered looking up, he pulled Jessie into his side.

"What's that?" Jessie asked looking up at the sky, picking up on George's fear.

"It's the Dark Mark.'

"Dark Mark?"

"According to dad, during the first war it was set over houses of people You-Know-Who killed."

Jessie gripped George's jacket tightly.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie sat on the top bunk, her jean clad knees pulled to her chest, she couldn't sleep, she could still see the faint green mark in the sky through the canvas of the tent. Jessie sighed before sliding off the bunk, no sense waking Hermione and Ginny, she grabbed a book before tip toeing into the living room.

She saw a bit of orange hair sticking past the back of the couch "Hey." Jessie whispered.

The figure jumped before responding "Hey."

"Can't sleep either?" Jessie asked George sitting on the couch beside him, she pulled her left leg up to her chest.

George shook his head "I was only three when the war ended, but I remember dad coming home several times and telling mum about this or that person who was killed. I didn't understand that fear. After seeing the mark, I think I do now."

Jessie nodded, understanding, sliding her hand into his.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"OH BOYS!" Mrs. Weasley shouted running out of the house later that morning.

"Ack!" Fred groaned.

"Mum!" George huffed.

"Oh I don't know what would have happened if I lost you both and the last thing I did was yell at you!"

"Mum relax, we're fine." George stated finally pulling away and poking his own chest "See, still here."

Mrs. Weasley wailed before throwing her arms around the twins necks again.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"I don't think I've been this sore in ages." Fred groaned rubbing his neck as he walked into his and George's room.

"I think I can relate." Jessie growled, looking up at George who had her in a head lock.

"Aww sooo cute!" George teased ruffling Jessie's hair.

"Fred, help!"

"I'm good." Fred grinned, flopping on his bed, grinning.

"Jerk."

"He is isn't he." George cackled.

The moment Fred's pillow made contact with George's face Jessie wriggled out of his arm.

"OI!" George cried grabbing Jessie around the waist.

Jessie struggled halfheartedly to get away from him. Jessie squeaked as she landed on the bed with a thud, George on top of her. Fred roared with laughter as his twin and Jessie wrestled on the bed.

"Bloody hell." Jessie muttered when George finally got the upper hand, pinning her arms above her head.

"Something wrong?" George grinned, his face to close to Jessie's for her comfort.

Jessie raised her knee forcefully sending a very surprised George on to the floor.

"Nope." Jessie grinned as George picked himself up off the floor.

"Nicely done." Fred grinned.

George grumbled under his breath before flopping on his bed.

"Aw quit whining Georgie. Its not your fault you got bested by a wee firstie."

Jessie stuck out her tongue at Fred before sitting on George's abdomen.

**I hoped you all liked this chapter, and thought it was worth the wait 3 I will try to finish chapter 7 asap. Love you all!**

**Review! :D**


	7. New School Year

**OHMYGAWD! OHMYGAWD! OHMYGAWD! OHMYGAWD! I MET THE PHELPS TWINS YESTERDAY (April 28 2012) GOT THEIR AUTOGRAPHS! AND DID A PHOTO OP WITH THEM! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Sorry minor freakout episode XD So yes I met the beautiful, and incredibly HOT Phelps twins, who play Fred and George! This chapter was delayed because my muse ran away momentarily. **

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers:**

**Olivia Marie 20**

**Sara and Kisa: I read back, I should have put a comma or question mark before the world two. Basically she was asking if he thought she was two years old for offering the piggy back ride. Hope that makes sense :) **

**angel2u: Thanks, I kind thought it would be nice for Jessie and Fred to have their own little thing ;)**

**Read & Review! :D**

"Come one firstie, get a move on!" Fred whined.

"I will when you quit your whining!" Jessie called backed, not bothering to look behind her.

The group of seven were pushing their way down the Hogwarts Train corridor, Hermione in the lead, George bringing up the rear.

"Found one!" Hermione called.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Jessie all pushed their way into the compartment. Jessie sat down beside the window.

"See you all later, were off to find Lee." Fred stated poking his head into the compartment, George peering in over his shoulder "See you all at the feast."

Everyone said bye before George slid the compartment door shut.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie woke with a start, several hours later.

"What?" Jessie looked at Ginny who had poked her with her foot.

"Were almost at school, go change." Jessie glanced around her, everyone else had already changed.

Jessie sighed, stretching at she stood "I'll be right back."

Jessie grabbed her school uniform and slipped out of the compartment and headed towards the bathrooms that were closer to where the compartment was. Jessie glanced briefly out the train window, suddenly the corridor was blocked.

"Get out of my way." Jessie sighed glancing up at Crape

"We seem to be running to each other a lot lately." Crape grinned "Maybe its a sign."

"That I should punch you, or that you should stop stalking me." Jessie stated, glaring at the Slytherin.

"You've gotten feisty over the summer." Crape grinned, leaning casually against the wall.

"I tend to get pissed when people antagonize my friends." Jessie growled shoving past him.

Crape grabbed Jessie's arm "I like fiesty women. Why don't you ditch your pathetic friends and come hang out with the cool people."

"I would take the company of them over you any day."

Jessie wretched her arm away from him and continued down the corridor. Once safely in the bathroom Jessie went into a cubicule and changed into her uniform. Last year she had decided to start wearing the black pants, instead of the skirt. Jessie pulled her brown hair into a pony tail, her sweetheart bangs hanging harmlessly in her face. Just as she was about to leave Danya Keaton came hurdling out of another bathroom stall, trying feverishly to flatten her blonde flyaway hair.

"Hey." Jessie grinned leaning against the small sink.

Danya jumped "You scared me."

"Sorry."

"Where's Gin?" Danya asked, finally happy with her short blonde hair.

"With Harry, Ron and Hermione." Jessie said walking to the door "Coming?"

Danya nodded, grabbing her bag.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"That slim ball." Ron muttered glaring across the Great Hall at Malfoy.

"Oh quit it Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes, sighing.

Ron glared at Hermione and opened his mouth to say something.

"Ron." Jessie warned.

Ron huffed, sulking.

"I get that he's a jerk, but we'll find out what's going on soon enough." Jessie said pointing at Dumbledore who had stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore's voice boomed.

"And we return you to our regular programs." George whispered in Jessie's ear.

"Go away." Jessie laughed quietly, nudging him.

"Hogwarts will not only be your home this year, but home to several others as well."

"What now?" Fred leaned back to look at Dumbledore.

"You would know if you listened." Jessie teased smacking Fred on the back of the head. 

"Students from Beabations and Durmstrang will arrive one the 30th of October."

"For what?" George asked.

"Shut up and listen!"

"So bossy." George smirked at Fred, who shook his head.

"After several years it has been decided to bring back the Tri-wizard tournament!"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

As the older students left the Great Hall everyone was buzzing, discussing the tournament, who would be chosen as champions, who they thought would enter, or in the twins case, how to get past the age line.

"What about an ageing spell?" George asked as he, Fred, and Jessie walked down the crowded corridor towards the Gryffindor common room.

"No no, it only makes us look older." Fred said "And I don't want to walk around with a beard like Dumbledore's if you screw it up."

George ignored Fred "An ageing potion then!"

"Perfect!" Fred grinned as the trio reached the common room.

"How 'bout not at all?" Jessie piped up "The tournament is suppose to be dangerous."

"Aww firstie! Are you worried about us?" Fred asked wrapping an arm around Jessie's shoulders.

"Maybe a little." Jessie admitted.

"We did know you cared." George grinning standing on Jessie's other side and wrapping his arm around her shoulders too.

"Who else is gunna save your butts!" Jessie stated, smirking.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie groaned as she let her forehead hit her desk in History of Magic, she glanced under the desk to her left and saw Hermione feverishly writing notes. To her right Ron was leaning back in his seat, totally oblivious to Professor Binns, and Harry was absentmindedly doodling on a piece of parchment. Suddenly there was a shout from beside her as Ron toppled backwards.

"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?" Binns asked in his usual monotone voice.

"No sir." Ron muttered returning the chair to its normal position and sitting down.

Binns glared at Ron before continuing on with the class

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"I think that was the most exciting thing that's ever happened in that class." Jessie commented as the group walked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Glad you found it entertaining." Ron muttered darkly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I did actually." Jessie smirked, while Harry laughed.

"I found it disrespectful." Hermione stated.

"Of course you did." Ron rolled his eyes.

**I have had SUCH a hard time with this chapter, I've been having writers block like crazy! I am going to try and work on the next several chapters a bit each day :)**

**Review! :D**


	8. Beauxbatons

**Okay new goal for myself, get this story done by the end of summer! Hopefully that will get me going. Just a heads up, exam time is coming up and I am getting a new puppy around the 7th of June, so my days will be stretched pretty thin, I will try to put in at least an hour a day on my fanfictions. **

**I want to thank my lovely reviewers:**

**angel2u: Thanks I have been neglecting this story so much!**

**Sara and Kisa: Sara...I love the constructive feed back! Kisa...My best friend and I had decided to go the local Entertainment and Comic Expo, she texted me about a week before and told me that the Phelps twins would be there, at which point I obviously flipped out. We had to stand in line for probably over 2 hours for their autograph, and probably around 2 hours for the photo op. I got to stand by Oliver, I was so nervous! **

**Olivia Marie 20**

**I only own Jessie and Danya. **

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 8: ****Beauxbatons**

"That had to have been the best class ever!" Fred grinned sitting down at the Gryffindor house table.

"Defiantly." George agreed slipping into the seat across from Fred, to sit beside Jessie.

Lee sat down beside George nodding.

"What are you taking about?" Jessie asked, glancing at George.

"Moody!" Lee exclaimed "He is by far the best Defence against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Jessie glanced at Lee "I don't know about-"

"We had him this afternoon." Fred grinned.

"What was he like?" Harry asked eagerly, while Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Amazing!" George grinned like a kid.

"Hes know a lot, about fight the dark art and stuff." Lee stated.

"He's seen it all!" Fred added.

Ron yanked his timetable out of his bag, "We haven't got him till Thursday!" He moaned.

George snickered loading up his plate.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Thursday morning came quickly, or slowly, depending on who you asked.

"Finally we have our class with Moody." Ron sighed.

"Maybe he'll shut up now." Jessie whispered to Hermione

Hermione grinned, even when Ron turned to glare at them.

"Come on you two." Harry groaned "Quit arguing."

"Aww Harry." Jessie smiled wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders "I didn't think you cared!"

Harry laughed pushing Jessie's arm off "You have been spending too much time with the twins!"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie sat quietly in the common room, thinking about Moody's class. She hadn't enjoyed it as much as the twins and Lee claimed she would. She, like Harry had been able to ward off the Imperious curse, though not as much.

"Did you love it?" Fred asked flopping beside Jessie grinning.

"Ya did you?" George grinned sitting on the chair beside the couch.

"No."

"Why not?" George asked, looking concerned while Fred chuckled.

"He used the Imperious curse on most of the class." Jessie glared at Fred "I hated the way it felt."

George glanced over Jessie's head at Fred.

"I'll be right back." Fred said standing up and bounding up the stairs to the 6th year boys dorms.

George moved to sit beside Jessie and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "To be honest I didn't like the feel of it either. But it helps to understand how others feel."

Jessie nodded, leaning into George "It just unnerved me I guess."

"I think it unnerved a lot of people, even Fred."

"Why do you have to be so smart?"

"Because I'm adorable."

Jessie laughed shaking her head "Life is gunna suck when you two graduate.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Hedwig's back." Harry said an hour later, coming over to Ron, Hermione, and Jessie.

Harry sat down on the the other side of Hermione and passed a letter to Jessie.

"Thanks." Jessie smiled, ripping open the envelope open.

"What do they say?" Hermione asked.

"Go ahead Harry." Jessie said.

Ron, Hermione and Jessie sat quietly while Harry read the short letter aloud.

"He's flying north?" Hermione wondered.

"That means he's coming back!" Jessie exclaimed quietly.

"What does your letter say?" Harry asked Jessie.

_Jessie - _

_Keep Harry out of trouble, if his scar hurts again, make sure he goes straight to Dumbledore! Stay out of trouble yourself._

_Dad_

Ron snorted grabbing the letter from Jessie "Apparently your dad doesn't know who you spend your time with."

"Shut up." Jessie snapped snatching the letter back from Ron "What do you suppose he means about Dumbledore reading the signs?"

Suddenly Harry slammed his hand down the table.

"Whats up? Harry?" Ron asked.

"I shouldn't have written him, now he thinks he's got to come back!"

"Its not your fault Harry." Jessie tried.

"I'm going to bed." Harry growled before grabbing the now crumpled letter and going upstairs.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"So the other schools are coming tonight?" George yawned.

"Yup, October 30th." Jessie sighed nudging Fred.

"Don't you all look lively." Angelina said walking up the the trio and flopping down across from them.

"Go way. Sleeping." Fred mumbled into the table.

"Will you wake up." Jessie said pushing on Fred's arm."

"No."

"You suck."

"So what else is new?"

Jessie shook her head and went back to her toast "Serves you right for being up half the night."

Fred sat up long enough to stick his tongue out at Jessie before putting his head down.

"You two are like an old married couple." Angelina grinned.

"Keeps life fun." Jessie shrugged popping the last piece of toast in her mouth.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

By lunch time the twins were far more awake, they sat across from Jessie whispering about the ageing potion they were planning on brewing.

"Dumbledores not stupid you guys." Jessie said, grabbing the twins attention, "He probably has an anti-Weasley twin charm around it."

Fred grinned "Sounds like your insinuating something Miss. Black."

Jessie laughed "You two are notorious rule breakers. He's probably expecting it!"

"Aww boo!" Fred said "You're such a killjoy!"

"Someone's gotta keep you in line." Jessie said leaning closer to the twins.

"Please you're almost as bad as us!" George snorted.

"Almost being the key word in that sentence." Jessie said standing up "I have to get to Potions."

"Aww don't leave!" Fred called as Jessie began to walk away.

"Ya who'll keep us in line!" George shouted.

Jessie turned briefly to grin at the twins before hurrying out of the Great Hall.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J  
><strong>

"Ron quit shoving!" Jessie snapped, turning her head to look at the offending boy.

"Then move!" Ron snapped back.

"I can't!" Jessie said motioning to the student packed in front of her.

Hermione simply rolled her eye's before Danya was shoved into her.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Danya said "Wasn't my fault, people are pushy!"

"I second that!" Ginny said brushing her red hair out of her face "You'd think they where royalty."

"Might as well be." Danya sighed "All the boys are going barmy!"

"Its just the Beauxbatons students. What's so special about them?" Hermione asked.

"Have you seen them!" George said turning to face Hermione.

"They are hot!" Fred stated.

"I think is conversation just got smaller." Jessie quipped.

"Hush up firstie.

"The Beauxbatons aren't that special!" Danya stated "Its the Veela parts of them that make them as you say 'hot'."

Fred grinned and winked at her before turning his attention back to the sky, watching for the Beauxbatons.

"Boys." Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes.

"There they are!" A Ravenclaw boy shouted.

Everyone's heads snapped to the right, Hermione squeezed into the spot by the twins, Ron and Harry following her. Jessie slipped in between the twins, Danya and Ginny managed to get in a little ways down. The flying carriage was coming in hard and fast, swerving through the air. Hagrid was standing on the ground below the bridge, to orange sticks in his hands, the horses went low over him. Hagrid turned to watch the horses, when he turned back he barely had time to duck as the carriage nearly hit him.

"Well you don't see that everyday!" Fred said.

Jessie shook her head before following the twins back into the castle.

**Sorry for the jumpy chapters. Hopefully I will have chapter 9 up sooner than a month later. **

**Review! :D**


	9. Told You So

**Sorry for the major delay, I've been having writers block SO bad! Not to mention I have to do summer school...bummer...That being said, I want to thank my three reviewers who have been patiently, or maybe not so patiently waiting for more chapters, and being ever so understanding my lack of updates!**

**Angel2u**

**Olivia Marie 20: **

**Sara and Kisa: Once again The constructive criticism is really appreciated...I think people are almost afraid to give constructive criticism. Kisa...My best friend had the same idea as you :) She wanted to find their hotel room and stalk them XD**

**So without further interruption, here is chapter nine!**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 9: Told You So**

Jessie managed to squeeze into her seat between the twins "Will you two stop drooling!"

"But firstie they'r-"

"Ya ya I know!" Jessie rolled her eyes.

George grinned at Jessie, suddenly the large oak doors opened, and the Durmstrang boys walk in, well more like marched in.

"I think have the female student population just went barmy." George grinned.

Jessie looked around her before turning back to George, jumping slightly at how close his face was to hers "I can tell." Jessie said pushing George's chest.

"You don't seem to be going barmy." Fred observed.

"I don't do the silent, sullen types." Jessie informed Fred.

Fred barked out a laugh "You're 14, how can you have a type!"

"None of your beeswax Fred Weasley."

"What is your type Ms. Black?" George asked turning away from the Durmstrang students who where sitting down at the Slytherin table.

Jessie turned to face George "Hm. Outgoing, makes people laugh."

"Aww I knew you loved me firstie." Fred grinned grabbing Jessie's shoulders.

"Get off." Jessie laughed leaning away from Fred.

Suddenly the Beauxbatons flowed into the room, Jessie jokingly tried to cover the twins eyes, resulting in George pinning her arms to her side and wrapping his arms around her.

"Jerk."

"Hush firstie, we're looking at the girls."

"They aren't your type." Jessie said squirming in George's arms.

"What is it with you and types?" George asked.

"Hey you asked me what my type was!"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Shove over." Jessie said leaning against George in the Entrance Hall.

"You shove over." George said leaning back against Jessie.

"You're taking up more room than me!"

"Are you calling me fat!"

"Bloody hell!" Jessie hissed moving away from George and leaning into Fred "Look over there!"

Fred followed Jessie's gaze, his eyes widened "Bloody hell, how did she get into Beauxbatons! She's insane!"

Jessie glared at Fred "Ya think!"

"What are you two going on about!" George hissed leaning into Jessie.

"Vanessa's back!"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"How the bloody hell did she get into Beauxbatons!" George exclaimed pacing "Dumbledore expelled her!"

Jessie grabbed George's sleeve, yanking him on to the couch "Will you sit down!"

George huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Obviously she failed to tell Madam Maxine about her expulsion." Hermione concluded.

"Ya think!" George snapped glaring at her.

"Will you quit being so hostile!" Jessie snapped at George "It's not Hermione's fault."

Fred laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Last year I was telling Jessie not to be so hostile." Fred grinned.

George looked confused "Towards Vanessa?"

Fred grinned nodding.

"Like I said last year, determining someone's character means survival for an orphan." Jessie shrugged.

George groaned leaning his head against the back of the couch "I just can't believe she's back!"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Do you think he'll get it?" Ron asked quietly after Cedric left the Great Hall.

"Who knows." Shrugged, pulling her hair into a low pony tail.

"Eternal glory. I'd love that."

"Rather you than me." Harry stated.

"I second that." Jessie said.

Suddenly the Great Hall doors banged open and the twins came racing in. Everyone, which was mostly boys, clapped and hollered.

"Well lads we've done it!" George grinned

"Cooked it up just this morning." Fred added.

"Its not going to work." Hermione said in a slightly sing song voice.

Fred and George glanced at each other before crouching on either side of her.

"Oh ya?"

"And why is that Granger?"

"You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself!"

"So?" Fred asked

Hermione huffed, slamming her book closed "So. Someone as brilliant as Dumbledore isn't going to fall for something as pathetically dimwitted as an ageing potion!"

"Ah but that's why is so brilliant!" George grinned.

"Because its so pathetically dimwitted."

With that the twins stood up on the bench beside Hermione.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George!"

"Bottoms up!" They said in unison, before linking their arms and chugging down their vials.

They waited a moment before hopping off the bench and over the line. Again they paused for a moment before cheering. They both took out slips of parchment with their names scrawled across.

When the parchment didn't come shooting out they high fived each other "YEAH!" they shouted.

Suddenly several blue streaks shot out of the goblet and knocked the twins back several feet. Jessie pushed to the front of the crowd, intent on making sure the twins where okay, she burst out laughing when the twins, sat up, their bright orange hair going pure white and growing just as white beards.

"You said!"

"You said!"

With that they began fighting, everyone laughed and was cheering them on.

"What fine beards." Dumbledore said from the doorway of the Great Hall, causing several kids to jump.

"Wanna bet he's been there the whole time?" Harry whispered to Jessie and Ron.

"Ya." Jessie grinned.

"I think you two best get to Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore continued as the twins stood up.

"I'll take them!" Jessie piped up, walking forward and looping her arms through the twins.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie sat cross legged at the end of a bed in the hospital wing, George was leaning against the head board, his legs stretched out on Jessie's left side, waiting for the affects to wear off, Fred was on the bed beside them, sulking.

"I don't do beards." Fred grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

"You can't blame this one on me!" George stated "YOU made the majority of the potion!"

"Relax." Jessie said, swatting George's leg "Madam Pomfrey said the affects would wear off in a few hours. At least your beards are almost gone."

"And our hair is still pure white." Fred moaned.

"I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so."

George grinned, rolling his eyes.

**Uh oh Vanessa's back! You didn't think it get rid of her completely did you ;) Sorry if I messed up the scene from the Great Hall between the twins and Hermione, I was doing it from memory because my copy of the movie is on the fritz. DX**

**Anyway I will try to get the next chapter done soon.**

**Review! :D**


	10. Friends Divided

**I feel so bad! Its been months since my last update! I'm really sorry guys! My muse has not been nice to me, not to mention my time :( **

**I want to thank so much my reviews who have patiently, or not so patiently stuck with me! And my new reviewers.**

**Nizuna Fujieda**

**Olivia Marie 20**

**Silvermoon135: I will try to have so George point of view here and there :) I had to bring Vanessa back! She's the perfect villain! Other than Voldemort of course ;)**

**angel2u**

**Sara and Kisa: Thanks :D **

**Megan: Thank you, Jessie's kind of taken on a life of her own ;) **

**Love you all! 3**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 10: Friends Divided**

"ACK!" Jessie exclaimed as George grabbed her from behind, hoisting her up "Put me down George Weasley!"

"Aww you're no fun." George said setting Jessie down.

"I'm also VERY late for class." Jessie said before moving down the corridor.

"I'm sure Flitwick will understand." George grinning, catching up with Jessie.

Jessie stopped, before turning to look at George "How do you know I have class with Flitwick?"

"Uh, because you where going one about how you needed to get your charms essay done for Charms class this morning." George grinned.

"Ugh." Jessie groaned before taking off down the corridor again.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"I'll be glad when she leaves." Jessie whispered to Hermione as they, Harry and Ron pushed their way into The Great Hall.

"She's not that bad is she?" Ron asked.

Jessie spun around to glare at Ron "She pushed me down a bloody flight of stairs! So yes she is that bad!"

Jessie turned on her heel and pushed her way through the crowd intent on finding the twins.

"What!" Ron exlcaimed when Hermione and Harry glared at him.

"You have the brains of a nat."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Why don't we just hex her?" Fred suggested to George as they watched Vanessa from across The Great Hall.

"Because Dumbledore would skin us." George said looking up from his seat.

"Someone looks a little miffed." Fred commented spotting Jessie walking towards them.

"He is such a idiot!" Jessie snapped reaching the twins and flopping into the chair beside George.

"Who are we talking about?" George asked.

"Ron. I'll tell you later." Jessie huffed "What were you two talking about?"

"Whether to hex Vanessa or not." Fred replied.

"Oh lets do it." Jessie grinned.

"No, absolutely not!" George stated.

Jessie turned in her seat, looking at George "Since when are you the voice of reason?"

"Someone has to be." George retorted.

Jessie huffed slumping into her seat after a few minutes she grinned mischievously.

"Aww bless her!" Fred grinned.

"What are you thinking?" George asked.

"We could dump water on her and see if she melts!"

"Say what?" George questioned.

"English please." Fred quipped.

Jessie eyed the twins "Wizard of Oz?"

"Wizard of who?" Fred asked, looking at George who shrugged.

"Oz. The Wizard of Oz!"

The twins continued to stare at Jessie in confusion.

"Okay fine." Jessie stood up "Long story short girl lives in Kansas, tornado hits, she lands at the yellow brick road and has to travel to the city of Oz to ask the Wizard to send her home. Along the way she meets a scarecrow who wants a brain so he tags along, they meet a tin man who wants a heart and lion who wants courage, they both tag along. When they reach Oz they meet with the wizard who is in a big tower thing. He tells them they have to do something for him. I don't remember what, but whatever, they do it, the Evil witch wants the ruby slippers that will send the girl home. Evil witch gets water dumped on her and melts. Girl goes home, everyone lives happily ever after. The end."

"So what's the plan?" Fred asked slowly.

Jessie sighed "We dump water on Vanessa, she melts we all live happily ever after."

"The end." George grinned.

"Exactly." Jessie grinned back, flopping back into her seat.

"I just have one question." Fred asked "Did the wizard at least have a wand?"

"Oh my god." Jessie laughed, smacking Fred.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

By the time all the students and teachers had assembled in the Great Hall, Jessie felt rather squished, it didn't help that George's leg was pressed against hers. Jessie ignored the feeling, instead scanning the crowd for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she spotted them a few rows down and closer towards the Goblet of Fire.

Dumbledore stepped up to the Goblet and placed his hands on it, suddenly the blue flame shot straight into the air. The line of fire disappeared at soon as it had appeared, leaving a piece of parchment fluttering down.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

Jessie glanced across to where the Beauxbatons where siting, a beaming girl stood up, some girls smiled and congratulated her, though very few seemed genuine. Another piece of parchment flew out of the goblet.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!"

A roar came from the Slytherin table where the Durmstrang students where sitting, Viktor stood up and walked towards Dumbledore, who directed him into the same door that Fleur had gone through.

A third and final piece of parchment shot out the goblet, Dumbledore caught it effortlessly, reading the words.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

The whole Hufflepuff table roared as Cedric stood, as he went past Dumbledore, Dumbledore clapped him on the back.

"There we have it our three champions." Dumbledore smiled.

Suddenly the fire in the goblet flared again and fourth piece of parchment shot out. Dumbledore caught it and read it.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore croaked before repeating loudly "HARRY POTTER!"

Jessie's eyes snapped to the black haired boy, he looked shell shocked.

"So Harry's in the tournament?" Fred whispered as Hermione shoved Harry out of his seat.

Jessie glanced at Fred "I don't know."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

It was official, Hogwarts had two champions! Madam Maxine and Karkaroff where both furious, which passed onto their students.

"OI!" Jessie snapped as a burly Durmstrang boy bumped into her in the corridor "GROW UP!"

"You don't know it was on purpose." Hermione reasoned.

"There was five more feet on the other side of him and he just happened to bump into me?"

"All the Gryffindor's seem to be getting pushed around a bit." Seamus observed.

"It's because of Harry." Ron grumbled.

"Knock it off Ron!" Jessie snapped "It wasn't his fault."

"Sure seemed like his fault." Ron muttered.

Jessie stopped and glared at Ron "Did you see his face? He didn't put his name in the bloody goblet!"

Ron snorted "Ya right."

Jessie shoved roughly past Ron "Have fun with your delusions."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

George ran a hand through his hair, he was still thinking about what he would say or do if he ran into Vanessa. At Fred's suggestion to hex her into the next century, he'd gotten up and left. He didn't want to stoop to her level. George was ripped from his thoughts when the devil herself slipped out from behind a tapestry just ahead of him.

"Hi George." Vanessa smiled, like they'd never broken up.

"Vanessa." George said curtly, walking past her.

Vanessa's hand shot out, grabbing George's forearm tightly, he winched and her nails dug into his bare arm.

"What do you want?"

"You." Vanessa purred.

"Not interested." George said yanking his arm from her hand and moving quickly down the corridor.

Once he was a safe distance away George stopped to examine his left forearm. When he's yanked her arm away she must have held on because he had four scraps across his forearm. All four where bleeding a bit, he's have to bandage it later, in the mean time he tugged his white shirt sleeve over it. Then his sweater before continuing down the corridor to his next class.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie tapped her foot impatiently. George had given her a note telling her to meet him in the old prefects bathroom.

"Hey." George said, finally walking through the door, locking it with his wand.

"Took you long enough."

"What?" George asked, turning to look at Jessie, confusion on his face.

"What was so important you couldn't tell me at dinner?"

"Had a little run in with Vanessa. Didn't want to broadcast it to the whole school."

"Are you okay?"

"Relativly." George said, gingerly pulling up his sweater sleeve revealing the now red stained sleeve of his white shirt.

Jessie grabbed his wrist, looking at the scrapes "What happened?"

George moved to sit on the ledge of the large tub like space, handing Jessie his school bag. Jessie opened it to find bandages, a clean shirt, and alcohol wipes. George pulled his sweater off and threw it beside him.

"What happened?" Jessie ground out again, stand between his knees, moving his left shirt sleeve farther up his arm.

George began to tell Jessie what happened during his run in with Vanessa, wincing every once in a while.

"I'm going to kill her." Jessie said once George was done.

"No you're not." George said, watching Jessie bandage his arm.

Jessie glanced up, her stormy grey eyes meeting George's green ones.

"I can deal with her." George smiled.

Jessie sighed, looking back at what she was doing. After a minute she used to wand to make the end of the bandage stick to his arm.

"Thanks." George smiled, tugging his tie over his head.

"No problem." Jessie said resting her hand on his knee "But if she gives you trouble again tell me please. Don't wait."

"I will." George Promised "You too."

"Deal."

**Sorry if i messed up the plot of The Wizard of Oz, it has been a VERY long time since I watched it. I found that I really enjoyed writing in George's point of view. I have not and will NOT abandon this story, I do however need to re-capture my muse, so if anyone see's her send her back to me! LOL**

**Review! :D **


	11. A Wedge Between Us

**Okay so I think a found a good way to lure my muse, sitting at school after working on English all morning, I listen to music...and BOOM(!) I get ideas! Now if I could only get them to last, because my muse seems to stay just out of my reach . I want to thank everyone for sticking through this story, even though updates have been few and far between, and unfortunately I don't know if that's going to change real soon :(**

**I want to thank my Reviewers :)**

**angel2u: Thanks :D**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

**BlueGreen: Thank you :)**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 11: A Wedge Between Us**

"Today's the first task firstie." Fred grinned falling into step with Jessie.

"That's why we're going down to the Quidditch Pitch." Jessie retorted raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think the task will have something to do with Quidditch?" George asked.

"Probably, I mean why else would you use a Quidditch pitch? Probably have to chase something like a snitch." Fred shrugged.

"But wouldn't that be unfair to Fluer?" Jessie asked zipping up her coat "I mean Harry, Cedric, and Krum are seekers."

George shrugged "Maybe. I guess we'll see when we get there."

George pushed open the portrait, letting Jessie out first, then Fred. They three quickly joined the large crowd of students working their way out of the castle.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Well this isn't Quiddiction." Fred said, eyeing the now very rocky pitch.

"They ruined it." George pouted.

Jessie lightly elbowed George "Come on, I bet you all Dumbledore has to do is wave his want and it will go back to normal."

"Hurry up!" Ron shouted from the stairs, "Hermione's got some seats saved."

"I figured we'd have to fight the Drumstrangs and Beauxbatons for seats." George commented.

"We probably still will." Fred said hurring up the stairs after Ron "Unless Hermion'es jinxed them all."

Jessie laughed "Ya right. Hermione's too passive."

Ron turned to Jessie "She pun-" But he abruptly stopped when Jessie gave him a look, no one knew that happened the night Sirius escaped.

"I got two seats on this level and three on the level above." Hermione called once she spotted Ron, Jessie and the twins.

"We'll take the top level." Fred announced leading George and Jessie up on more level.

"I wouldn't exactly call these seats." Jessie retorted.

Due to the number of spectators the seats had been removed and everyone was forced to stand, making more room for others.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie rolled her eyes as the twins darted around calling for people to make their bets.

"Do you two have bet on everything?" Hermione huffed, voicing Jessie's thoughts.

"I second that." Jessie stated, tapping her foot.

"Come on, this is going to be good." George smiled moving to stand on the other side of Jessie.

"Wish Vanni was doing it so she'd get eaten by the dragons!" Fred commented leaning on the rail.

George shot his twin a glare while Jessie burst out laughing.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Still think Harry put his name in the Goblet?" Jessie snapped at Ron as they followed Hermione to the castle.

"No." Ron admitted sheepishly.

"Good." Jessie smiled "Glad to see you've come to your senses."

"I still don't know how his name got in the goblet." Ron muttered.

"We'll have to figure that out won't we?"

"We've already gotten into enough trouble the last three years trying to 'figure stuff out'." Hermione huffed, slowing down to allow Jessie and Ron to catch up with her.

"Ya but in the end we did good." Jessie reasoned "Look at my dad. He would be soulless, Buckbeak would be dead."

"Ginny too." Ron threw out.

"And Voldemort would be back. Calm down Ron."

Hermione sighed.

"Come on. You can't deny we've helped a lot."

"Okay. Sure we've helped, but look at all the trouble we've gotten in? Ron nearly lost his leg, Lupin had to leave, Lockhart went batty, and Harry wound up in the hospital wing. Twice."

"Lockhart was already batty. Plain and simple!" Jessie replied.

"Ya. I mean he nearly wiped our memory's and left us for dead." Ron interjected.

"But he didn't." Hermione argued.

"Only because he grabbed Ron's wand instead of mine." Jessie reasoned.

"Hurry up!" Seamus called from the door into the school "Party's about to start!"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie spent most of the night drinking butter beer and goofing off with the twins, she woke up the next morning to find her self sleeping between beside George. She was snuggled into his side, and he had is arms wrapped around her. Fred was in the large poofy chair beside the couch snoring. Jessie slowly stood up extracting herself from George's grip.

"Where ya goin'?" George groaned sleepily.

"To go shower. Go back to sleep." Jessie whispered ruffling George's hair before quietly sneaking up to her dorm.

When she got there, Lavender and Pavarti where passed out on their beds sleeping. Hermione's bed was neatly made, meaning she was up already. Jessie grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater and snuck into the bathroom.

Soon she was heading towards the Great Hall intent on finding food.

"Jezebel." Vanessa called in a sing song voice walking towards Jessie.

"Bitch." Jessie sing songed back.

Vanessa stopped cold, her eyes turning to slits "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Jessie retorted

"Do you have no manners little girl?"

"I have more than you that's for sure." Jessie smiled sweetly.

"You're getting to be a real pain in my ass Black." Vanessa hissed.

"Dito."

"Why don't you go jump in the lake."

"I have a better idea. How about you leave Fred and George alone!" Jessie replied hotly, not missing an opportunity to get in Vanessa's face.

Vanessa scoffed "Please I haven't even seen them. Won't come near me after the lies you've been spreading about me"

"I saw the marks on George's arm!" Jessie growled "Marks that YOU caused!"

Vanessa laughed "I didn't do anything to him."

"Bull shit!"

"Oh ya? What are you going to do about it?"

Jessie stepped into Vanessa's space "If you hurt them. You're done!" She snarled before stalking off down the corridor.

"You really think she's going to leave them alone?" Pip asked poking his mouse head out of Jessie's robe pocket.

"No." Jessie sighed "She can't stand not being on top."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Had and interesting conversation with Vanessa." George said coming up to Jessie in the deserted common room that night.

"I'm gunna kill her." Jessie mumbled under her breath.

"She says you go into it with her and threatened her."

Jessie bit her lip.

"Tell me me she's wrong." George begged.

Jessie started at her feet

"You shouldn't have confronted her Jessie!" George exclaimed.

"She started at me!" Jessie defended her head snapping up.

"Then you should have walked away."

"Would you have walked away? Can you honestly say you would have?" Jessie threw back.

"No I can't." George replied.

"My point exactly." Jessie snapped "Try not being a hypocrite okay!"

Jess shoved passed George and bolted up the stairs to the fourth year girls dormitory.

George angrily shoved a hand through his flaming red hair, that defiantly didn't go according to plan.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"So you and George got into it last night?" Ginny asked as her and Danya caught up with Jessie.

Jessie stopped and spun to face the two younger girls "Does everyone in the school know!" she cried.

"Well." Danya hesitated glancing at Ginny "I think everyone in Gryffindor tower heard you two."

Jessie threw up her hands "Great! Just bloody great!"

"He was just trying to look out for you." Ginny defended her brother.

"I don't trust Vanessa." Jessie retorted "She's up to something."

"So tell them." Danya replied "Fred and George. Tell them."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Because I don't know if I'm right okay!"

**You didn't think Vanessa was through trying to stick a wedge between Jessie and George did you? I will try to work on another chapter and hopefully have it up soon, but I can't promise anything right now :(**

**Review! :D**


	12. Hiding Disappointment

**Ugh has it really been 3 months since I last updated! I feel so bad, as par usual! Unfortunately my muse has not been kind :( On another note I am officially DONE high school! **

**CurLy QueEn SwiRl: Sorry this update took so long! I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 12: Hiding Disappointment**

Jessie went nearly a week without talking to George, she missed her best friend, so she finally swallowed her pride.

"Okay I'm sorry." Jessie sighed walking up to George in the middle of a corridor "I shouldn't have fought with her, but she makes me so mad! She thinks she can hurt people and get away with it."

"For what it's worth? I'm sorry too." George admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets "And I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"I did some yelling too." Jessie reminded him.

"Ya but you where defending yourself."

"I have an idea. Lets start over." Jessie held out her hand "My name's Jessie."

George laughed.

"Come on." Jessie grinned.

"Oh alright." George shook her hand "I'm Gred."

It was Jessie's turn to laugh "Well Gred I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Eh I was never one for mushiness."

Jessie laughed again.

"I see you two made up." Fred grinned walking up to the pair.

"Naw, we where just waiting for you before we had a duel." George replied.

Fred raised an eyebrow smirking "She'd kick your arse."

Jessie burst out laughing, she grabbed Fred's arm for support.

"You're horrible." George stuck his tongue out.

"It's so funny." Jessie howled, clutching Fred's arm tighter.

Once she gained control of her laughter Jessie let go of friends arm and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you two going to the Gryffindor meeting?" Jessie asked as they started down the corridor.

"Don't really have a choice do we?" Fred asked.

"We where on our way there." George explained.

"Care to come?" Fred asked.

"I think I can work it into my plans." Jessie smiled.

"Excellent." Fred grinned.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie leaned against the column beside George and looked at the large instrument in the centre of the room "What is that thing?"

"Music player." George explained.

"Looks old."

"Probably as old as Dumbledore himself." Fred joked.

"Ms. Black, other side of the room." McGonagall ordered.

"Aww Professor!" Jessie moaned.

"Now."

Jessie sighed and slipped through the boys and crossed the room. She slumped in the chair beside Hermione grumbling under her breath. She barely paid attention to Professor McGonagall glancing around the room.

"Bubbling band of Baboons!"

Jessie, looked up at the words and immediate smirked as she watched the twins mutter quickly to each other.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

The next day George hurried to catch up with Jessie. When he reached her, he looped his arm through Jessie's and pulled her towards Gyrffindor Tower "So have you been asked to the Yule Ball yet?"

"Nope." Jessie replied popping the 'p'.

"Well those poor shy boys will come around." George waved his hand dismissively "I on the other need a little help."

"Oh?" Jessie asked stopping and turning to face George "Is this a dangerous quest?"

"The most dangerous."

"More than dragons?"

"Far more than dragons."

"Well I could never say no to danger." Jessie smiled looping her arm through George's arm again "What is this mystery quest?"

"Asking a girl to the Yule Ball."

"Oh?" Jessie asked, stopping as her stomach did back flips "Who?"

"Amelia Hartley. 6th year Hufflepuff."

"That's going to be dangerous!" Jessie said, covering her disappointment "Gryffindors aren't too popular with Hufflepuffs right now."

George grabbed Jessie's arm again "I know that. That's why I need your help."

Jessie thought for a moment "Why not just come out and ask her. The worst she'll do is say no."

"No the worst she'll do is say no in front of her friends." George replied "They travel in packs."

Jessie burst out laughing.

"What?" 

"Harry said the exact same thing yesterday." Jessie explained.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Later that day was a study period, and of course Snape was the Professor keeping an eye on all the students.

"He's going to wind up beating someone." Jessie said to Fred and George as they walked into the Great Hall.

"As long as its not us." Fred replied, slinging his arm around Jessie's shoulders.

Jessie ducked out from under Fred's arm and hurried to sit beside Hermione.

"Hey." Jessie smiled.

"Hey." Hermione smiled back "What are you working on?"

"Charms essay." Jessie said flipping open her book as George sat down beside her and Fred sat across from him, next to Angelina.

Half an hour into the study period Fred slid Ron a note. Jesse raised and eyebrow at the oldest twin as the note was slid back to him.

"Who are you going with then?" Ron hissed at Fred.

Fred paused for a minute before crumpling up the parchment and throwing it Angelina.

"What?" Angelina mouthed.

Fred did some gestures, silently asking Angelina to the ball. When Angelina nodded yes, Fred turned back to Ron and winked.

Jessie leaned into George "And that's how it's done."

George smirked.

Jessie quickly turned to Hermione, who was hissing angrily at Ron. Hermione got up walked to Snape and handed him her essay before walking back to the table, slamming her book shut.

"And said yes!" Hermione hissed at Ron, before stomping off.

Jessie quickly turned her attention back to her essay when Snaped walked over.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"You're seriously going with the Patil twins!" Jessie gasped at Harry and Ron.

"Why not." Ron shrugged.

"Because their vain and childish." Jessie hissed.

"Look whose talking. You keep getting into it with George." Hermione defended.

"We've only fought once this year." Jessie retorted "And besides that we made up."

"Finally." Hermione said.

Jessie sighed shaking her head.

"Thank you Jessie." George grinned walking over to the group with Fred.

"What'd I do?" Jessie asked slightly confused.

"Amelia said she'd go with me to the ball."

Jessie forced a smile "That's really awesome!"

"I couldn't have done it without your help." George smiled, with that him and Fred bounded up the stairs to their dorm.

Jessie pushed away the sinking feeling in her stomach, so much for going to the ball with George.

"Jessie?" Seamus asked walking up the to group "Can I talk to you?"

"Ya sure." Jessie hopped off her chair and followed him out of the common room "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?"

Jessie thought for a moment before replying "Yeah."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

**I am working Chapter 13 as well, so I'm hoping to have it up by early July, maybe sooner ;)**

**Review! :D**


	13. The Yule Ball

**Less than two weeks since I updated last...that has GOT to be a new record! :D **

**Thank you to CurLy QueEn SwiRl for reviewing the last chapter. **

**I only own Jessie, Pip, and Shannara.**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 13: The Yule Ball**

The Yule Ball came faster then Jessie had hoped, which meant no time to shop for a dress. Not that she minded, dresses weren't really her thing, but Shannara came through for her, sending her a dress in the mail, it was a pretty light green, it had wide straps, and was fitted on top, and had a loose skirt that flowed gently to just below Jessie's knees. Jessie paired them with a pair of black flats, trying to avoid making it too Christmasy.

"Having fun firstie?" Fred asked walking up to Jessie several hours into the ball.

"That remains to be seen." Jessie grumbled pulling at her dress.

"Having issues." Fred grinned.

"Yes!" Jessie exclaimed "I don't do bloody dresses!"

"Well it's a very pretty bloody dress."

"Not helping here Fred." Jessie grumbled.

Fred shrugged "So where's your date?"

"Went to get punch."

"Its probably spiked." Fred commented.

"Most likely."

"Bloody hell!" Fred exclaimed.

"What?"

"I left Angelina at our table waiting for me to bring punch."

With that Fred took off towards the punch table. Jessie laughed before walking back towards Harry and Ron.

"What's up sad sacks?" Jessie asked flopping between them.

"Pavarti and Padma ditched us." Ron grumbled.

"Ha! Good riddance!" Jessie snorted.

"And Ron fought with Hermione." Harry added.

Jessie sat up and glared at Ron before slapping him on the back of the head "Again!"

"OI!" Ron cried "Leave me alone!"

"You're an idiot!" Jessie stated.

"So what else is new." George said walking up to the trio.

"Date get tired of you already Georgie?" Jessie asked.

"No. She's going home for Christmas break. Last minute decision."

"Ah." Jessie replied.

"Wanna dance?"

"Seamus will probably be back soon."

"I saw Pavarti drag him onto the dance floor."

"Of course she did." Jessie groaned standing up "Ah well I suppose you'll do."

George pressed a hand over his heart "That hurts right here!"

Jessie laughed before accepting George's offered arm. They reached the dance floor just as a slow song started.

"So why did Amelia really leave?" Jessie questioned.

"I have no idea what you're taking about?" George said.

"Come on! Really, why did she leave?" Jessie pressed.

"She wanted to go home for Christmas. Honest." George replied.

"Well then there's more to it." Jessie stated "Come on. Talk to me." She added softly.

George sighed "She wanted to spend Christmas with her boyfriend."

"I'm sorry." Jessie said unsure of what else to say "That really sucks."

"That's okay." George smiled "I've got you don't I?"

"Yes you-"

"Jessie come on!" Seamus said hurrying over to them "I really want to dance to this song!"

Jessie was about to turn Seamus down but George gave her a light push.

"I'll be around later. You still owe me another dance."

"Deal! Jessie smiled.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie couldn't find George again after that. She figured that he had gone back to the common room.

"Jessie?"

"Huh?" Jessie said, her thoughts scattering "What'd you say?"

"I said I had fun tonight." Seamus said, shuffling awkwardly in front of her.

"Me too." Jessie smiled, secretly wanting to get out of the corridor and go find Fred and George."

Before Jessie knew what was happenng, Seamus pressed his lips against hers, his hand on her arm. Jessie found herself wishing George was kissing her, at that thought she immediately pulled away from Seamus. What business did she have kissing one boy while she fancied another!

"I'm going to go." Jessie said awkwardly before shooting off down the corridor.

Jesse raced into the common room and lept up the stairs to her dorm. As soon as she reached the safety of her room, Jessie yanked off her flats and threw them onto her bed. She grabbed a pair of green and red plaid pyjama pants and a light green t-shirt from her trunk and went into the bathroom to shower and change.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

An hour later, once Jessie was sure she had adequately drowned herself, she got out of the shower, dryed and put on her PJ's before going back into the dorm. As she was leaving the bathroom, Hermione came hurtling into the dorm, and passed Jessie.

"Hermione whats-"

Jessie jumped back as Hermione slammed the bathroom door.

"Fine. Whatever don't talk to me." Jessie muttered.

She walked over to her bed and shoved her shoes off, as she grabbed a piece of parchment paper and a quill and began writing feverishly.

_Dear Shannara,_

_ Tonight was the Yule Ball. Let me just say it did NOT go as planned! George asked a Hufflepuff girl, who failed to tell him she had a muggle boyfriend, to the ball. She wound up ditching him half way through. So he came and found me. At that point Pavatri had drug off MY date! Not that I was terribly upset by that. I had after all wanted to go with George all along. _

_ But Seamus, my date, came and found me, so I couldn't stay with George. George said I owed him one more dance and that he would be around later. Which by the way he wasn't! So later on Seamus walked me back and his kissed me! KISSED ME SHANNARA! When did I EVER give him the hint that I wanted him to KISS me! I certainly don't remember it! _

_ What the bloody hell do I do!_

_ Love _

_ Jessie_

Jessie folded up the letter and stuffed it in an envelope. She tied it onto Pip's leg.

"Be careful." Jessie warned.

"Always am." Pip said before shooting out the window.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

The next morning Jessie reluctantly drug herself out of bed, she wanted nothing more than to stay hidden in her bed forever! That plan immediately flew out the window when the curtians surrounding her bed was yanked open.

"There you are!" Hermione said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where else would I be." Jessie grumbled into her pillow.

"Quit moping and get up." Hermione said throwing a pair of jeans and a Tshirt at Jessie.

Jessie sat up and rubbed her eyes "I'm not the only one moping. You weren't exactly cheerful last night either."

"Just hurry up." Hermione snapped before leaving the dorm and closing the door with and audible bang.

Jessie groaned, flopping back into her bed and pulling the covers over her head. This was going to be an awesome day!

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Review! :D**


	14. Tradition

**Chapter 14 is here! XD **

**Thank you too my reviewers :)**

**angel2u: Yes Jessie seems to have knack for that. **

**Guest: George can be kind of oblivious can't he?**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 14: Tradition**

Jessie slowly walked down the stairs to common room, she peeked to ensure Seamus wasn't around, when she say that he wasn't she walked into the common room.

"Hurry up!" Fred whined "You're SO slow!"

Jessie ruffled Fred's hair before sitting on the floor in front of George "I was tired last night."

"Long night?" George asked.

Jessie leaned her head back to look up at him "Not persay. Just draining."

"Ahh." George nodded.

Jessie tilted her head back towards the fire place at the same time Ron and Harry came bursting into the Common Room.

"Took you two long enough." Fred grumbled.

"We where tired!" Ron defended, sitting on the plushy chair closest to George.

"So was Jessie and she was up before you lot."

"Leave me out of this!" Jessie complained.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Later that afternoon Jesse and Danya where walking across the thick snow covered ground by the lake.

"I still can't get over how beautiful this place is!" Danya smiled.

"Same here." Jessie replied.

"Oh FIRSTIE!" A voice called behind them.

"Shit!" Jessie gasped, diving behind the large tree."

"What?" Danya asked curiously glancing between Jessie and the approaching twins.

"Every Christmas since I was 11 Fred and George have chucked me in a snow drift. It's pretty much a tradition now."

"So why are you hiding if its a tradition?"

"Because." Jessie smirked "Me trying to get away from them is a tradition too!"

Jessie suddenly bolted out from behind the tree.

"Grab her!" George shouted running after her, Fred on his heels.

Danya simply smirked shaking her head, before heading off to find Ginny.

Jessie sprinted across the snow covered grounds.

"You can't run forever Jessie!" Fred called, still a ways behind her.

"Wanna bet!" Jessie shouted back, glancing over her shoulder "GAH!"

George was suddenly in front her and she ran directly into his chest, knocking him too the ground.

Jessie tired to scrambled off him, but he grabbed her around the middle and rolled over so she was effectively pinned underneath him, despite the cold snow on her back, Jessie felt hot. Especially when she realized their hips where touching.

"Got her!" George said triumphantly as Fred reached them.

Together the twins pulled Jessie to her feet.

"Snow dunking time firstie!" Fred grinned pushing Jessie towards a large snowbank.

"No no!" Jessie exclaimed digging her heels into the snow.

"George if you will." Fred said.

"Gladly."

"George no!" Jessie cried as George scooped up her feet.

Jessie squirmed trying to get away from the twins.

"Ladies first firstie!" Fred cackled as he and George chucked her into the snowbank.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Say it again Harry?"

"Come seek us where our voices sound."

"Well that's the Black Lake. That's obvious."

"An hour long you'll have to look."

"Again, obvious. Thought admittedly potentially problematic."

"Potentially problematic? When was the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour, Hermione?"

"What if it has something to do with the Merpeople?" Jessie guessed "I mean it was them singing."

"If you can call it that." Ron snorted.

Jessie sniggered.

Hermione shot Jessie and Ron dirty looks "We have to figure out what it is!"

"We are!" Jessie said holding up the book that was open on her lap.

Hermione grumbled before going back to scanning the bookshelf.

"Weasley. Granger." Moody said coming down the asile, causing all four teenagers to jump. "Professor Mcgonagall would like you to go to her office. Right now."

"But sir!" Hermione protested "The second task is tomorrow."

"I'm sure Mr. Potter's prepared enough and could do with a good nights rest. Off with you. Now!"

Ron and Hermione jumped and quickly left the library.

"Longbottom!" Moody called "Help Mr. Potter and Ms. Black put away their books."

Moody left as Neville walked toward them. Jessie hopped off the desk she'd been sitting on and began putting away what books she could.

"You know." Neville said reading the spine of one of the books "If you're, interested in plants, you should use Goshawks Guide to Herbology. There's someone in Tibet who's growing gravity resistant trees."

Harry sighed "No offence Neville, but I don't really care about plants. Now, if there's a Tibetan turnip that will help me breath underwater for an hour, great! But otherwise-"

"I don't know about turnips, but you could always use gillyweed."

Jessie grinned "You're brilliant Neville!"

Neville blushed "Thanks."

Together the trio put the books away in record time. They headed back to the common room, then Jessie split off to head to bed. When she got into the dorm Lavender and Pavarti where having a hushed conversation, which immediately stopped when Jessie walked in.

"Hi." Jessie said awkwardly, then glanced at Hermione's empty bed "Where's Hermione?"

"Don't know." Lavender said pulling herself off Pavarti's bed "Thought she was with you."

Jessie sighed before quickly changing into her PJ's, and crawling into bed. She laid awake for about an hour, Pavarti and Lavender resumed their hushed conversation just as she dozed off.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"So you're absolutely sure about this?" Jessie asked Neville the next morning as she, Harry and Neville headed down the Lake.

"Absolutely!"

"For an hour?" Harry asked.

"Most likely."

"Most likely!" Harry and Jessie said in unison.

"Well, there is some debated among herbologists about its effectiveness in fresh water as opposed to salt water."

"You're telling me this now!" Harry hissed.

Neville shrugged slightly.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

The Gillyweed worked! Not only had Harry saved Ron, but he also saved Fleur Delacour's little sister.

Jessie laughed as she followed Harry through the woods, Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione where ahead of them singing the school song.

"Do you really think I can win this thing?" Harry asked.

Jessie threw her arm around Harry's shoulders. "Of course I do Harry!"

Harry smiled and looped his arm loosely around Jessie's waist as they continued to walk.

"What's that?" Jessie asked hesitating slightly as they neared a tree.

Harry slowly pulled away from Jessie and walked closer to the tree. Jessie followed him around the tree.

"Oh my god!" Jessie gasped.

Leaning against the tree was Barty Crouch. He was dead.

"HAGRID!" Harry shouted.

**I went with Jessie discovering Crouch with Harry because I will use that later on :)**

**Review! :D**


	15. Change of a Lifetime

**Here is my last chapter! I was honestly having issues with writers block, so I'm going to take a break and try and get several chapters in on year five before I post. I'm hoping it will be soon. But no guarantees right now. I want to try and lessen how many stories I have going, because this is a series it will still be in the works it just may take a while.**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers!**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 15: Change of a Lifetime.**

Later that night Jesse was curled up on the couch in the common room watching the fire dance merrily in the fire place when Fred and George came charging over.

"Jesse!" George called

"Did you hear-" Fred said.

"-Barty Crouch-" George added.

"-died!" Fred finished.

"Ya." Jessie replied burrowing further into the blanket "Harry and I found him."

The twins exchanged looks before sitting down on either side of Jessie.

"You okay?" George asked wrapping an arm around Jessie.

"Ya. I guess. I've just never seen a dead body before."

"For the weak heart it is not." Fred said.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

The school year slowly went on, no one knew who had killed Barty Crouch. Harry did however tell Ron, Hermione, and Jessie that Barty Crouch's son Barty Crouch Jr. was and had been put in Azkaban by his own father.

Before they knew it the third task was upon them, Harry was nervous about what would happen, even though Mad-Eye Moody had continued to help him prepare.

"You'll be fine!" Ron told Harry as they headed to the arena.

"Easy for you to say!" Harry grumbled.

"He's right Harry. You will be fine." Jessie countered.

Harry shot Jessie a glare.

The group stopped when they reached the Qudditch Pitch.

"Well this looks promising." Harry said sarcastically before heading towards the champions tent.

"Only Champions allowed in." Karkaroff barked.

Jessie raised an eyebrow at the Durmstrang headmaster before giving Harry a hug before following Ron and Hermione to the stands.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

It didn't take long for the third task to get started. Fleur was the first out of the maze, and was quickly whisked away. Not long after Viktor Krum was out of the maze, he looked completely out of it as he was led away. It felt like forever before there was a blast of bright blue light and Harry and Cedric appeared. The crowd stood up cheering as it began moving down. Jessie, Ron, and Hermione quickly worked their way through the crowd. The trio abrubtly stopped when they spotted Cedric.

"Oh my god!" Hermione gasped quietly.

"What's going on?" Fred asked quietly as him and George came up behind the trio.

"Cedric's dead." Jessie whispered watching Mad-Eye guide Harry away from the Qudditch Pitch.

Jessie felt George wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. Jessie held onto his arm while listening to Mr. Diggory cry.

"Everyone please return quietly to your dormitories!" Professor Dumbledore ordered.

"Come on Jessie." George said slowly nudging her towards the exit.

Jessie and the twins slowly walked towards the castle, so they could walk without tripping over each other Jessie and George held hands as they walked.

"Do you think Harry will be alright?" Jessie asked quietly as they reached the castle.

"Eventually I'm sure." Fred said wrapping an arm around Jessie.

"He's pretty tough." George added.

The trio fell into a silence until they reached the common room. Jessie was sure the whole house was stuffed into the common room. She moved away from the twins and headed to Ron and Hermione.

"Is everyone waiting for Harry?" Jessie asked.

"I think so." Ron replied "He's not going to like coming back to all these people."

"Well we can't just make them leave." Hermione reminded Ron.

"Like hell we can't." Jessie said stepping on the edge of Ron's chair and onto the table.

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hush." Jessie said "OI! Can I have EVERYONE'S attentions please!"

Once everyone was watching Jessie she began speaking again.

"I don't know who is all waiting for Harry but I know he will most likely NOT appreciate getting bombarded with people. So can everyone please begin clearing out. Give Harry a little privacy."

Jessie grabbed Fred's offered hand and hopped off the table. Most of the students began filtering past the group, a few shooting dirty looks Jessie's way, and a few trying to argue. Soon the common room was empty with the exception of the twins, Ron, Hermione, Jessie, Ginny, and the fourth year boys.

"Do you know if he'll come back to the common room tonight?" Dean asked.

"No idea." Jessie sighed dropping onto the couch between the twins.

Jesse laid her head on George's shoulder, sliding her hand into his.

"I think the adrenaline's wearing off." Fred said.

Jessie stuck out her tongue at Fred before drifting off to sleep.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

The next morning Jessie followed the twins into the Great Hall. All three where dressed in their black formal robes, along with all the other students. The house tables had disappeared and bench's where set up in their place facing the teachers table.

"I'm going to sit with Harry." Jessie whispered to George.

"Okay." George said squeezing Jessie's hand.

Jessie moved closer to the front where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. Jessie slid in and sat next to Harry. The room was solemn and quiet as Dumbledore began speaking, Jessie bit her lip when Dumbledore told them that Cedric had been killed by Voldemort. Jessie knew that, so did Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins. Harry told them night before. At the end of Dumbledore's speech everyone began standing up and slowly leaving the Great Hall.

Jessie rested her hand on Harry's arm "I'll see you back at the common room?"

"Ya."

Jessie slipped away from the group and headed out of The Great Hall.

"Jessie!"

Jessie turned to see George jogging towards her.

"Hey." Jessie smiled.

"Hey." George smiled back "Do you want to go for a walk down at the lake?"

"Sure."

Jessie and George headed towards the lake, half way down George slid his hand into Jessie's. Jessie threaded her fingers through his and held on a little tighter. When the reached the lake George let go of Jessie's hand and bent down and began removing his shoes and socks.

"What are doing?" Jessie grinned folding her arms over her chest, watching him.

"Its hot out! I'm going to stick my feet in the lake!" George replied pulling off his robe "Want to join?"

Jessie smirked before nodding. Jessie pulled off her robe, tossing it onto Georges, then, bending over and tugged off her shoes and socks. Before she stood up Jessie pulled her pant legs up to her knees. When she stood back up George was already sitting on the bank with his feet dangling in the water. Jessie walked over and sat beside him, sliding closer as she stuck her feet in the cool lake water.

George wrapped his arm around Jessie's shoulders, pulling her against him "How you doing?"

"Alright." Jessie shrugged "I never thought Voldemort would come back. I mean I was a baby during the war. But still."

"I know. Its scary." George admitted.

Jessie glanced up at George, before looping her arm around his waist "We'll get through this. All of us."

"I hope you're right Jessie." George said resting his head on hers.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I tried to make it long. I hope you all have a WONDERFUL 2014!**

**Review! :D**


End file.
